Pikmin- The Battle for Piktopia
Pikmin- The Battle for Piktopia is a fan game that hasn't been released on the Wii produced by Steel Python Studios. It is a step up in maturity from the original series, featuring a lot of violence and a plot involving political intrigue and assassination. Based on the player's actions throughout the game, the ending they get will differ. Synopsis The Distant Planet isn't all a land of fun and adventure. Olimar and Louie, and company president Shaycho barely even scratched the mystery of the Pikmin's existence in their trips to the jungles and caves. The subterranean complex known as Piktopia, the city of the ruling caste of Pikmin and their denizens, is under dire stress from war on multiple fronts- the soldier Red Pikmin fighting an alliance of Blue, Yellow and Purple Pikmin are losing the war, morale has plummeted, Black Pikmin assassins are becoming distant from the High House of Piktopia, and there are words of rebellion on the lips of slum-livers. To make matters worse, the nomadic Brown Pikmin have entered the tunnels of Piktopia, and, despite their peaceful nature, every party sent to meet them has ended up dead- or worse. You play the part of Kalash, a member of the White Pikmin tribe and son of a councilman in the Court of Piktopia. When his father is murdered, he sets out to find the Pikmin that did it- but Kalash does not know he is being manipulated into an incredibly complex plan. As a quest for retribution brings him deeper and deeper into the web of intrigue behind the scenes, Kalash will fight in a war, assassinate outstanding figures, and discover the horrible truth behind the Brown Pikmin. But for every ally he makes, so too does he make an enemy- and the ending will truly test not only Kalash's skill, his allies and his weapons, but also his sanity. Remember- no Pikmin lives twice. Story The game begins with a long cutscene as the narrator explains the origins of the city of Piktopia. Piktopia is mainly underground, and is ventilated by funnels that reach up to the surface. The architecture is not dissimilar to ancient Arabia, with bulb-shaped building tops made to honour Onions, thin, winding streets on several levels and many marketplaces. During the day, Piktopia's Grand Funnels spill light onto the plazas and streets of the underground utopia, and if they must be closed, like at night or if a Snagret attacks, many torches around the city provide enough light to be mobile. At the centre of the city is the Pikmin Council Palace- a glorious building that towers over all of the city, and can be seen from even the tunnels that lead into the darkness of the rest of the Underworld. The story begins there, as the Pikmin Council is held by a blue Pikmin with a purple turban as a symbol of office. He exclaims how the war in the Frozen Battlefield is not going to plan, as the rebel forces are just in too much number to draw back. A white Pikmin with the same colour turban exclaims how they have devised a weapon that will be able to vanquish many forces at a time- a strange, mechanical helmet that works as a conductor of brainwashing salves. The blueprints explain that it is just the right size for a Greater Mawbeast (or, as Olimar knows it, an Emperor Bulbax), and that such a beast would be able to win the war easily. The motion is carried as the camera focus shifts to the shadows, where there is the tiniest movement, and then focuses back on the councilmen. After briefly brushing over topics about the prospect of rebellion, the councilmen make to leave, but suddenly a Pikmin in the shadows hurls a green glass vial, sparking at the tip with orange flame. Before the councilmen can move, the grenade impacts, exploding in a burst of acid directly at the left side. The Pikmin who was in the bomb's direct path, the white Pikmin with the helmet-blueprints, is melted to slush as well as those near him. There is mass hysteria as the scene fades. The game fades in again as a white Pikmin, garbed in leather, wakes up from his straw bed, to the sounds of siren bells and shouting. Looking out the window, the white Pikmin, named Kalash, sees the city in chaos, rampant fires burning all in their path. Drawing a dagger from under the bed, as well as grabbing some food, he exits his house and walks through Piktopia, trying to find the fire's source. After walking through burning streets, and only just avoiding bandits shooting at the Pikmin defense force, Kalash enters a house, the only way through due to rampant fire, and is surprised by a bandit inside, who has been looting the house. The bandit draws a knife and charges at Kalash, who must kill him in cold blood. After getting his breath back, Kalash can loot the bandit's body for money and food. Going through the rest of the burning streets, Kalash has to fight yet more bandits (though he can choose to subdue these only, and let them live). Eventually, he gets to the Palace, and is shocked to find dead Pikmin around the floor. Entering the council hall, he sees a melted piece of blueprint- one that is eerily familiar. Stepping around the acid, Kalash is horrified to discover the truth after finding the white pikmin's badge of office- his father was the killed white Pikmin. In shock, Kalash trips up, picking up a long metal pole, and then runs to the nearest Pikmin attendant, who he proceeds to violently beat to near-death. Kalash's vision tunnels as he is subdued by Pikmin Defense Force troops. Kalash wakes up inside the cell of a prison in Piktopia Capital, Gameplay The gameplay in Pikmin- The Battle for Piktopia is based around completing missions assigned to Kalash through the HUD. These are either accomplished by taking out a target, destroying or guarding a structure, taking an item to a specific location or simply arriving at an objective. There are also boss battles and longer missions whereupon several of these will be needed to be performed to succeed. Controls *'A- Swing weapon, pressing multiple times will chain weapon hits. Weapon attacks will depend on which is equipped and whether Kalash is in the air on use.' *B- Jump, double-tap to vault up walls. *C- Switch primary/secondary weapons. *Z- Charge weapon- if charged, a weapon will be able to unleash a super-powerful attack! Tap Z with a fully charged weapon to raise some hell. Kalash's movement speed is halved with a charged weapon. *1- Interact/talk/examine. *2- Pick things up/put them down. *+- Opens Game Menu- this contains options to save the game, change audio volumes and screen brightness and quit. *- - Opens equipment menu- this allows you to outfit Kalash with his armour, weapons, and allows view of Kalash's stats. Kalash can use things like food and stats boosts here. *D-Pad- Use-quickly items- By assigning items to the left, right and bottom of the D-pad, they can be used to instantaneously be wielded or used. The up button is used to change the camera angle and view mode. *Analogue Stick- Move around. If a direction that isn't forward is selected, the camera will pan with Kalash to give a frontal view. Stats Based on choices made in-game and the equipment worn by Kalash, his prowess at combat and other activities will increase or decrease. Kalash and other Pikmin have 8 stats- Pikmin Stats *'Life Points- Determines how much damage the Pikmin can take before being knocked out or dying.' *'Strength'- A higher amount will enable a Pikmin to deal a higher amount of damage to enemies. *'Toughness'- A higher amount will enable a Pikmin to weather more damage from enemy attacks. *'Accuracy'- Determines the chance of scoring critical damage when attacking. *'Evasion'- Determines the chance of avoiding an attack even when it hits the Pikmin. *'Speed'- A higher amount will allow a Pikmin to move faster and jump higher. *'Charisma'- A higher amount will improve the relations the Pikmin has with others. Note that Charisma starts at 0- dialogue choices erring towards the chaotic will lower this stat while "good" ones will improve it. Communication with "evil" characters is better with a lower or even negative Charisma and vice versa. Monsters don't have this stat. *'Intelligence'- A higher amount will improve the relations the Pikmin has with others. Monsters don't have this stat. Category:Pikmin Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Rated R18 Games